Ikki MD: Segunda Temporada
by Andarilho das Fic
Summary: Continuação da saga Ikki MD...Ikki está sem dor, Hilda volta para Alemanha por um mês. Seiya e compania tentam lidar com problemas pessoais e com os casos médicos. Pandora com ciúmes, um grande amigo fica enfermo inexplicavelmente. Essas e mais novidades!
1. Prólogo

.

**Olá pessoal!**

**Ok, eu admito! Eu não resisti, vou fazer a continuação da saga dos nossos cavaleiros médicos. Mas antes vou deixar algumas considerações.**

**1 – É bom para aqueles que querem acompanhar essa nova temporada, lerem à anterior, o link é: **.net/s/4499257/1/Ikki_MD

**2 – Atualização mensal, não adianta ficarem indignados!**

**3 – O primeiro capitulo provavelmente para inicio de Agosto.**

**4 – Pedido: pessoal deixem de preguiça, ok! Não adianta um monte de gente ler a fic e só meia dúzia deixar review. Sim , sou aquele tipo de autor carente!**

**5 – Para aqueles que não viram a anterior vou deixar o preview dessa temporada ( também está na temporada passada) e o prólogo dessa nova temporada.**

_**Espero que gostem **_

_**Andarilho**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Preview**

**Na próxima temporada de Ikki MD**

_**Veremos nosso médico favorito mais ranzinza...**_

Seiya suspirando: Quanto tempo falta pra Hilda voltar, Ikki está pior que dê costume.

_**Algumas coisas não mudando...**_

Na Clinica...

Paciente: Você é o Dr. Ikki?

Ikki sarcástico: Não, meu nome é Patch Adams... Ikki é o cabeludo chinês ali na frente.

_**Casos...**_

Ikki jogando seu PS: O que foi dessa vez?

Hyouga: Temos um caso.

Ikki sarcástico: Importante ao ponto de eu parar o jogo, estava quase terminando!

Hyouga sério: É o Mu!

_**Ciumes...**_

Pandora colocando Ikki na parede: Você a ama mais do que você me amou?

_**Revelações...**_

Freya sorrindo: Seiya, eu sou sua amiga, mas aqui estou como sua psicóloga, o que está acontecendo?

Seiya cabisbaixo: Eu não consigo falar a verdade para Minu.

_**Isso e muito mais...**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Prólogo**_

Depois do episódio do avião, muita coisa havia mudado. Não só em relação à fama que nossos amigos ganharam. Seiya e companhia enquanto Ikki estava em coma, tiveram que lidar com muitas entrevistas, condecorações por terem salvado os passageiros. Pandora viu um enorme interesse de empresas farmacêuticas e organizações governamentais em investir no hospital, não só isso, a procura para cursarem medicina na faculdade aumentou vertiginosamente, tanto que Pandora estava projetando em aumentar a faculdade, mas uma coisa ela sabia que seus amigos teriam que fazer algo que não gostavam muito: lecionar. Todos novos estudantes, aspiravam em ter aulas com a equipe. Seiya, Shiryu, Minu e Jabu gostaram da idéia, Shunrei, Shun e Hyouga acharam que não seria uma boa idéia. Shina como estava em período de gestação não pensava no caso, ela só queria curtir os poucos meses que faltavam para o nascimento e Eire, bem ela estava tão atordoada com o numero de partos que estava acontecendo que pensava que se tivesse tempo para ficar com Hyouga, mesmo que fosse pouco, já seria uma boa. Freya foi efetivada como chefe do departamento de psicologia do hospital e já estava com muitos casos, principalmente dos passageiros do avião que carregavam muitos traumas daquele episódio.

Mas nem tudo eram complicações. Shiryu e Shunrei estavam planejando casamento, Hyouga e Eire já estavam morando junto, assim como Jabu e Freya que estavam cada vez mais apaixonados. Já Seiya e Minu estavam bem, mas o intensivista queria algo a mais do que viver no ritmo que eles viviam. A idéia de dividir a rotina deles entre a casa de um ou de outro, já não era o suficiente para ele, mas o medico não sabia como falar para uma mulher independente como Minu que queria ter mais que um simples namoro. Ele já havia dado várias indiretas, mas ela sempre falava que daquela maneira que eles estavam era bom para eles terem certeza do que queriam, só que ela não sabia que logo ele tomaria uma decisão.

Shun e Shina estavam se preparando para chegada do bebê, eles preferiram não saber o sexo. Pandora estava cada vez mais envolvida com o hospital e com Sorento, mas algo havia mudado. Ela, depois de ver o quanto Ikki havia mudado após ter se envolvido com Hilda, sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes. Será que tudo aquilo que eles tinham vivido havia acabado? Será que a Hilda havia conseguido a proeza de fazê-lo esquecer dela e de Esmeralda em um só golpe? Ela não sabia as resposta, mas sabia que iria fazer de tudo para descobrir ao melhor estilo de Ikki.

Falando em nosso herói, o médico ainda estava de licença. Depois que Hilda voltou para Alemanha para resolver algumas pendências para sua transferência definitiva, ele se dividia em ficar na casa nova que ele e Hilda haviam comprado antes da partida médica e tocar piano. Irene ficava ao seu lado ajudando no que era possível, mas ela sabia que esses dias de ausência de Hilda seriam longos, não só por Ikki, mas por ela mesmo que havia se afeiçoado muito a médica.

Já no departamento de diagnostico, a situação estava calma. Mas tudo pode mudar quando há combinação do chefe voltando em poucos dias e um grande amigo se sentindo mal repentinamente.

_**TBC**_


	2. Capítulo I Parte I

.

Aquele café não tinha o mesmo sabor desde que ela se foi. Ele pensava nisso e desde que sua dor se fora, ele estava cada vez mais sentindo a falta da médica. Ele estava preso aos seus pensamentos quando sente um beijo, ele vira para olhar quem era e em retribuição recebe o sorriso que ele mais amava, mesmo sem admitir.

Ikki: Bom dia, pirralha.

Irene sorrindo sentando ao lado dele: Bom dia pai, tudo bem?

Ikki sorrindo: Claro, estou de licença, a tua mãe não me incomoda há dias, o que mais eu poderia querer?

Irene dá um sorriso e começa a tomar o café, ela olha ao redor. A casa em que viviam agora era linda, ampla e clara. Mas sem a presença dela parecia que sempre falta alguma coisa. Faziam 15 dias que Hilda havia viajado e por mais que conversassem por telefone, principalmente ela sentia falta da médica, ela via o jeito que o pai estava reagindo. Ikki sempre fora acostumado a ser só, mesmo tendo ela e Shun ao seu lado, mas quando a médica entrou em sua vida fez uma transformação tamanha que talvez nem ele pudesse imaginar.

Irene olhando para baixo: Sabe? Eu também sinto falta dela.

Ikki baixou os olhos, sabia bem de quem ela estava falando: É, eu sei. Você se afeiçôo muito a ela não é?

Irene mexendo no café: Muito, eu a tenho como uma pessoa muito especial pra mim.

Ikki sorriu: Você tem muita facilidade em conseguir mães, ainda bem que para pais isso não igual.

Irene arqueando a sobrancelha: E se tivesse?

Ikki sério: Eles não veriam o amanhã para contar historia. Já basta eu ver você se envolvendo com o filho do Aldebaram.

Irene sorriu e o abraçou: Sabe você é o melhor pai que eu poderia desejar, nem o Rico e nem ninguém vai tomar o teu lugar como o homem da minha vida.

Ikki sorriu e Irene continua: Eu te amo, pai.

Ikki a abraça: Eu também pirralha, mas não conte para ninguém sobre esse momento emo, minha reputação está em jogo.

Irene sorrindo: Tudo bem.

Nesse momento a campanhia toca, Irene foi atender e leva um susto.

Irene: Mãe, que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

Pandora um pouco envergonhada: Precisava falar com o seu pai. Ele está?

Irene diz que sim e que ele estava tomando café. Pandora entra observando bem o local. Era bem diferente do pardieiro em que Ikki vivia, ela imaginava o quanto aquela casa havia custado, não só em dinheiro, mas em significado pessoal, já que era difícil imaginar o médico vivendo num lugar daqueles harmoniosamente. Ikki ao vê-la ficou surpreso, Irene sentindo que a conversa não ia ser das melhores arranjou uma desculpa e foi para o quarto.

Ikki sarcástico: Ainda estou de licença, chefinha.

Pandora acordando dos seus pensamentos: Eu sei, mas preciso de uma ajuda sua.

Ikki curioso: Algum caso?

Pandora sentando ao lado dele: Não, é sobre a nova estrutura da faculdade.

Ikki rolou os olhos: Você sabe que eu não me meto nisso, o que Shun decidir eu apoio.

Pandora séria: É justamente essa a questão, Shun é contra.

Ikki sério: Então também sou.

Pandora ficando nervosa: Ikki, por favor, nunca vimos tantas pessoas querendo estudar na faculdade, temos mais doações em três meses do que recebemos em cinco anos e a única coisa que peço a vocês que dêem algumas aulas.

Ikki sério: Pandora. Shun pensa como eu. Não temos como dividir uma chefia de departamento, provas, alunos e os casos. É maçante demais e também nós não temos o perfil de professores você sabe bem disso.

Pandora cabisbaixa: Eu sei, mas Saori vai mandar um oficio convocando vocês para isso.

Ikki levantou da cadeira: Ela não tem o direito de mandar em nós. Quem ela pensa que é?

Pandora sarcástica: A deusa que vocês protegem e herdeira da fundação?

Ikki balbuciando: Herdeira daquele infeliz.

Pandora seca: Tudo isso poderia ser diferente se vocês fizessem o exam...

Ikki irritado: Nem termine de falar. Nós estamos muito bem sendo quem somos. Shun e os outros já são minha família por tudo que passamos.

Pandora baixou a cabeça: Tudo bem, mas então pense no hospital, é a nossa vida Ikki, por favor.

Ikki deu um suspiro pesado: O que eles pensam?

Pandora suspirando: Seiya, Minu, Shiryu e Jabu são a favor. Shun, Shunrei e o Hyouga contra. Eire e Shina não deram nenhuma opinião. E Freya coitada, está tão atribulada com o departamento de psicologia que nem tive coragem de fazer a proposta para ela ainda.

Ikki jogou seu peso contra a cadeira e suspirou: Hoje à tarde eu passo no hospital e converso com eles sobre o que pensam a respeito disso. Vou ver os prós e contra de cada um. Então te direi o que decidimos. Mas pode deixar bem claro para a cabeça roxa da Saori que ela não vai obrigar ninguém da minha equipe fazer o que não quer.

Pandora deu um leve sorriso: Tudo bem. Obrigado pela compreensão.

Ikki respira fundo: Não foi nada.

Pandora olha atentamente para ele, as suas feições não mostravam raiva ou descontentamento, mas um puro cansaço e uma nostalgia muito grande. Ikki estava absorvendo as informações que ela havia dado para ele. Realmente seria muito complicado eles darem aula, por mais que a fama da faculdade requisitasse isso. Ele não tinha muito conhecimento dos ocorridos enquanto ele estava em coma, o pouco que ele sabia era o que Hilda havia narrado sobre as homenagens, condecorações e mudança na rotina do hospital.

Pandora falando com um ar resignado: Ela mudou você mesmo.

Ikki acordado de seus pensamentos: Como?

Pandora séria: Hilda, ela realmente mudou você.

Ikki tentando disfarçar: As pessoas não mudam Heinstein, você sabe disso.

Pandora ficou mais um tempo em silêncio e disparou: Você tem certeza disso?

Ikki levantou-se indo em direção a cozinha: Tenho e outra coisa, você deveria estar preocupado com a vida do Sorento e não a minha.

Pandora sentiu seu sangue ferver, não sabia se era ciúmes, orgulho ferido ou sentimento de perda. A única reação dela foi de ir atrás dele puxando pelo braço.

Pandora colocando Ikki na parede: Você a ama mais do que você me amou?

Ikki ficou surpreso com a pergunta: Ciúmes Pand?

Pandora estava cada vez mais vermelha e segurava com força o braço dele: Responda-me Ikki?

Ikki sentiu nos olhos dela uma amargura, era sua grande chance de vingança, mas algo nele realmente havia mudado, seria um pouco de humanidade?

Ikki suspirou: É diferente, não é como foi com você ou Esmeralda, é algo novo. Numa coisa você tem razão, nós mudamos, não somos mais adolescentes e você tem o Sorento agora, ele é um cara legal. Não o desperdice esperando algo em relação a mim, nós tivemos nossa chance e não soubemos aproveitar.

Pandora baixou a cabeça: Eu poderia esperar uma reação dessa com a Esmeralda, só não entendo por que ela.

Ikki pensativo: Eu também não sei.

Pandora segura as lágrimas heroicamente e diz que uma historia como a deles não acaba assim. Ikki simplesmente falava que lamentava que não tiveram dado certo. O que mais doía em Pandora não eram as palavras de Ikki, mas a sinceridade com que ele as proferiram. Não havia requinte de crueldade ou sarcasmo, havia simplesmente as palavras do homem que ela sempre amou se referindo a mulher que ele amava e o mais triste que a mulher em questão não era ela. Ela alisa o seu rosto e diz que aquela conversa não havia acabado quando escuta seu celular tocando. Ela se despede de Ikki e parte para o hospital. Havia muita coisa acontecendo por lá.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Em um apartamento luxuoso da cidade, uma mulher estava terminando de se arrumar, ela esperava seu marido sair do banho, mas o mesmo estava há alguns minutos atrasados. Não resistindo foi chamar o marido.

Lina sorrindo: Amor! Nós vamos nos atrasar.

O sorriso da moça se desfez ao ver o marido desacordado, ela pega o celular e chega perto do marido gritando para que ele acordasse.

Lina em prantos: Amor acorde, não brinca comigo... Ela disca para emergência: Uma ambulância, por favor, meu esposo está morrendo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No hospital as coisas estavam normais, para não dizerem monótonas, Shiryu estava com Minu e Hyouga no departamento de diagnostico conversando sobre a vida, enquanto Jabu e Shunrei estavam cumprindo horas na clinica. Shun estava vendo alguns exames quando Shina chega com uma cara pálida.

Shun preocupado: O que aconteceu?

Shina sentando a frente do marido: Enjôo... Falava com um ar resignado.

Shun pegando a mão da esposa: Ele está dando muito trabalho, não é?

Shina sorrindo: Mas vale a pena, aposto que isso é praga do Ikki.

Shun sorriu: Amor, o coitado nem aparece mais no hospital.

Shina admirada: Pandora não lhe contou? Ele vai vir hoje para falar conosco sobre essas mudanças que ela quer fazer.

Shun surpreso: Mas por que ela foi falar com ele?

Shina séria: Porque ela acha que ele é o único que pode fazer com que aceitemos.

Shun rolando os olhos: Duvido que ele aceite e agora que a Hilda está longe, aposto que o humor dele não está dos melhores.

Shina pensativa: Isso eu não sei, mas quando Pandora veio falar comigo, ela falou que sentiu ele mudado.

Shun: Vamos esperar e ver o que ele vai dizer.

Em outro setor, para ser mais exato o de psicologia Seiya entra sorrateiramente para se encontrar com sua amiga.

Seiya envergonhado: Freya, eu posso falar com você.

Freya sorrindo: Claro Seiya o que houve?

Seiya fica alguns segundos sem falar nada, por mais que fosse um guerreiro, talvez se abrir daquela maneira, era mais difícil do que imaginava. Freya ao ver o que estava se passando entendeu que aquilo não era simplesmente uma visita de amigos, então resolve ajudar.

Freya sorrindo: Seiya, eu sou sua amiga, mas aqui estou como sua psicóloga, o que está acontecendo?

Seiya cabisbaixo: Eu não consigo falar a verdade para Minu.

Freya sem entender: Sobre?

Seiya suspirando: Que eu quero algo mais.

Freya séria: Vocês ainda estão naquela história de uma noite na casa de um ou de outro?

Seiya cabisbaixo: Eu já tentei falar com ela, dou indireta, mas parece que ela consegue ler a minha mente primeiro. E sempre diz que estamos bem assim, que dessa maneira é bom para sabermos se é isso que realmente queremos. Mas não é isso que eu quero, mesmo que eu concorde, eu não quero ficar nessa situação. Sabe, às vezes eu invejo o Shiryu e a Shunrei, eles sabem o que querem, estão programando casamento. Até Hyouga e a Eire estão morando junto, você e o Jabu também. Por que não daria certo conosco?

Freya pensativa: Mas você já pensou que se você realmente quer estar com ela ou isso não passa de uma questão por ver que seus amigos estão fazendo?

Seiya: Eu pensei nisso, mas não é por ver vocês bem. Sabe, nós somos órfãos e mesmo que eu ame os rapazes como irmãos e que a Seika tenha surgido na minha vida, eu não tenho uma família, minha família e eu sei que amo a Minu, que ela é a mulher com quem eu quero envelhecer e ter meus filhos. Eu vejo o tempo passando e não quero perder essas oportunidades.

Freya dá um sorriso: Sabe Seiya, você está certo em sentir-se assim, Minu te ama muito, talvez ela tenha medo e está ai que você está errando.

Seiya confuso: Como?

Freya: Quando você aceita o que ela fala. Você no fundo não sabe se ela está convicta nisso ou simplesmente é o que ela usa para se proteger. Haja como um homem, não do modo bruto da palavra, mas faça-a ver o que você quer e que ela pode confiar em você.

Seiya suspirando: Eu entendo.

Freya pegando a mão do amigo: Vocês dois nasceram um pro outro, acredito que tudo vai dar certo. Só faça as coisas certas.

Seiya sorriu e deu um abraço na amiga e se despediu. Freya ao vê-lo partindo deu um sorriso e relaxou na cadeira, tinha certeza que de alguma forma Pegasus iria dar um jeito na situação.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A tarde estava chegando e o murmúrio no hospital foi inevitável. Afinal, ele estava chegando e com a cara de muito poucos amigos como de costume. Ikki estava atrás de Pandora quando foi informado que ela e Shiryu estavam na clinica mostrando o local para os novos alunos. Chegando ao local, as enfermeiras começaram a cochichar, os alunos que estavam em visita pelo complexo não acreditavam no que viam, o mito estava ali em carne, osso e bengala.

Paciente: Você é o Dr. Ikki?

Ikki sarcástico: Não, meu nome é Patch Adams... Ikki é o cabeludo chinês ali na frente.

Paciente: Mas me falaram que era o senhor.

Ikki irônico: Também me falaram que eu era a cara do Hugh Laurie, não acredite em tudo que falam.

Ikki sai deixando a paciente sem entender. Chegando onde estavam Pandora e Shiryu. Quando essa ia apresentá-lo aos alunos.

Ikki sendo mais rápido: Eu sou o garoto de programa dela e só vim cobrar a grana que ela está me devendo

Pandora furiosa: IKKI!

Ikki sarcástico: Você sabe que esse não é o meu nome, um dia vou descobrir quem é esse cara que você tem tantas fantasias. E você cabeludo vem comigo... Falava olhando para Shiryu.

Ele parte deixando todos atônitos. Shiryu se despede de todos, pedindo desculpas aos alunos e falando que o chefe era muito "espirituoso" dessa maneira.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No P.S Hyouga estava a procura de Eire quando encontra uma ambulância chegando com Lina e seu esposo, ao reconhecer quem era seu corpo gelou. Correndo até a moça começou a cuidar do rapaz.

Hyouga nervoso: O que houve Lina?

Lina chorando: Eu não sei Hyouga, encontrei ele desmaiado...por favor salve ele.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No departamento de diagnostico todos já estavam esperando Ikki, depois que Shun avisou que ele iria vê-los, eles preferiram esperar o chefe e ver qual a bomba estava para estourar. Nesse momento ele chega com Shiryu.

Ikki sorrindo: Olá meus lacaios favoritos, como estão?

Seiya suspirando: Quanto tempo falta pra Hilda voltar, Ikki está pior que dê costume.

Minu falando baixo: Fica quieto Seiya, não provoca.

Shun sério: Qual o motivo da reunião irmão?

Ikki sentou-se na cadeira, mesmo que não admitisse ele havia sentindo falta disso: Pandora me comunicou das mudanças que ela quer fazer. E que uns são contra e outros a favor, agora quero uma definição real. Por que a Saori quer mandar um oficio obrigando-nos a lecionar.

Shun alterado: Ela não tem esse direito.

Ikki sério: Não tem e já mandei avisar a ela que a força ela não vai conseguir nada. Agora quero saber a opinião de todos vocês. Se isso é uma boa ou não.

Logo o debate começou. Seiya apoiado por Shiryu disse que isso traria uma boa repercussão e dinheiro para faculdade. Shun e Shunrei falavam que isso ia desviar o foco da equipe, que eles não eram apresentadores e nem professores, eles eram médicos e era isso que sabiam fazer. Eire que até aquele momento não tinha se pronunciado concordou com Shun. Minu ao defender o lado dos que gostaram da idéia disse que se não houvesse ninguém para ensinar os futuros médicos, médicos talentosos como eles estariam em extinção. Shina para a surpresa de Shun foi contra também dizendo que eles não tinham estrutura para lecionar e cuidar de tantos casos como eles viviam, que por mais que a idéia fosse nobre, isso iria prejudicar o que realmente sabiam fazer que era salvar vidas.

Ikki sério: Jabu, o que Freya acha?

Jabu sério: Ela gostou da idéia, acha que isso é importante como eu, mas se preocupa com a relação tempo também.

Ikki pensativo: Seiya, Minu, Jabu, Freya e Shiryu a favor. Shun, Shina, Shunrei, Eire contra. Então 5X4

Eire séria: Hyouga é contra também, então 5X5.

Shun apreensivo: O voto de Minerva é teu, irmão.

Ikki alisando o cabelo com força: Vocês sabem bem o que eu penso e ainda mais tem a Hilda na história. Como sócia da Fundação o voto dela é importante. Se nós optarmos por não fazermos ela pode nos ajudar, mas se ela achar que isso seria importante... estamos enrascado. A única coisa que eu quero é que vocês decidam, conversem e cheguem a uma conclusão. Não importa qual seja todos nós respondemos por ela junto. Eu vou deixar vocês pensarem um pouco, enquanto isso estou na minha sala.

Minu rolando os olhos: Jogando videogame.

Ikki sarcástico: É uma ótima maneira de relaxar, sua estressada.

Ikki parte deixando o circo pegando fogo, ele observava de longe e sorria, realmente ver seus amigos agitados fazia falta no cotidiano dele. Ele começa a jogar quando percebe que Hyouga chega ofegante e com uma cara muito preocupado, como imaginou que ele estava assim por ter chegado atrasado à reunião nem se indignou a prestar mais atenção, ele estava mais preocupado com a fase do jogo em que estava, ela era a final. Foi quando o barulho na porta o tirou toda a atenção.

Ikki jogando seu PS: O que foi dessa vez?

Hyouga: Temos um caso.

Ikki sarcástico: Importante ao ponto de eu parar o jogo, estava quase terminando!

Hyouga sério: É o Mu!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**É isso ai pessoal, primeiro capitulo da segunda temporada. Foi meio calminho eu sei, mas sabem como é, inicio de temporada é sempre assim!**

**Disclamer básico: Saint Seiya e House não me pertencem... blá blá blá**

**Tenshi: agradeço pelo apoio e por continuar a ler a fic ...valeu mesmo**

**Srt Maya: Adorei a idéia de usar os leitores como personagens... se quiseres pode me deixar alguns dados que eu te uso nos próximos capítulos.**

**Agora vamos esperar até setembro e começar a descobrir o que está acontecendo com nosso cavaleiro de Áries.**

**Não preciso falar dos reviews, né!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
